


Baking

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, dorks in the kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Nyota and Christine have a night in to bake, and things get a little messy.





	

Glancing around the tiny kitchen in Nyota room, Christine smiled to herself when she saw the whisk laying on the counter behind where Nyota was standing.

   “Excuse me.” she said softly, not bothering to wait for a response from the other woman before leaning in front of her and stretching out an arm to grab the whisk.

    Christine wasn't exactly sure how she expected Nyota to react to the sudden intrusion of her space, especially since the nurse was effectively blocking her from filling the cupcake wrappers with batter.

     What she didn't expect, however, was the sudden appearance of batter on the back of her neck.

    “Nyota!” she jumped back, slapping a hand over her neck and groaning when she got a hand full of sticky batter for her work. “that is disgusting.”

    “Oh, I'm sorry.” Christine glared up at Nyota and watched as the other woman winked at her with a playful smile. “I must have mistaken the sudden appearance of your neck as a new cupcake holder.”

     Rolling her eyes, Christine reached over and shipped the whisk off of the counter with her clean hand “Sure you did.” she huffed in amusement. This time she glanced around the kitchen looking for a towel, grunting when Nyota threw one in her face. “You are the worst.” she accused, unable to keep herself from laughing while she caught the towel mid air and brought it up to the back of her neck. “Is baking a code word for you? Does it really stand for ‘bug my girlfriend as much as possible’?”

     “Oh, now that's cute.” Nyota smirked. “You seem to be under the impression that it's not my life goal to bug you as much as possible all the time.” glaring over at the other woman, Christine finished cleaning the back of her neck and threw the towel back at her “Come on now Chris, admit it. You wouldn’t love me half as much if I didn't bug you. Life would be...boring.”

   Thinking about it, Christine sighed in defeat and lowered her head as if she had lost a battle  “You're right. You're adorable and I love it all, including gross cupcake batter on my neck.” she peered up at Nyota, watching her reaction carefully while Nyota tried to determine if she was being serious or not.

    “Oh, you…” Christine laughed when Nyota reached forward and slapped her in the arm lightly.

      Placing the whisk down on the counter, Christine reached forward and grabbed hold of the front of Nyota shirt, using the opportunity that it gave her to pull Nyota close and press a kiss to the tip of her nose. “It’s no fun if we can't bother each other.”

          A smile cracked across Nyota face at the sound of that, and her arms slowly made their way around Christine's waist. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” she smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against Christine's forehead in return. “Now, let's get back to these cupcakes. The quicker we get them done the sooner I can wrap myself around you in bed and go to bed.”

   “Cuddles, that's all you ever think about.” Christine chuckled.

  “And what,” Nyota raised an eyebrow “I'm supposed to believe you, the cuddle queen,  think that's a bad thing?”

        “Not at all.” Christine smiled, reaching behind Nyota and dipping her finger into the cupcake batter as she stole a quick kiss “There's just more fun things to do right now.” Nyota screeched when Christine pulled back and ran her finger across the side of her neck, leaving a trail of cupcake batter In its wake.

    “Oh, it's on now.” Nyota chuckled, grabbing the nearest spoon and dipping it into the batter while Christine ran behind the table and ducked down in time to avoid getting a face full of the stuff.


End file.
